Dream Come True? or My Worst Nightmare?
by kelly990999
Summary: My first Ghost Adventure story. What will happen when 2 GA fans join the guys on 3 lock downs. What passion will be brought between them? What danger will the lock downs cause?-I know summary's not great but just read you will like it;
1. Did we win? Did we win? Did we win?

_Dream Come True? Or My Worst Nightmare?_

**_A/N: This is my first Ghost Adventures Story that I have ever written, and I am still a new writer on Fanfiction and I am super excited about it. I also hope that I will get many reviews for this story and I am going to respond to every review i get because it is so important to me to get your imput on the story. So send me what you think of the story so far, what i should improve, what you would like to see in the story, what you like, what you hate, anything you want. I would really like to make this a long series story, but I will need your help ofcourse;) So please read and review! Thank you!_**

**_I Do not own anything from Ghost adventures or the people of the show-I can only dream;)_**

**_Chapter 1-Did we win? Did we win? Did we win?_**

**__~Kristy's POV~**

_Knock Knock Knock _I ran to the door of my apartment. "You're late!" I exclaimed, "I'm sure he has already posted the vlog".

"I know I'm sorry, I couldn't decide on an outfit." My best friend Ali told me.

"Outfit for what?" I asked. "It's not like the guys from Ghost Adventures can see us."

"Kristy, I wanna look good for when they name us the contest winners" ,Ali replied with her always beaming optimism.

"How do you know we are going to win?" I responded. What can I say, I can be pretty pessimistic.

"You have to think positive. I just have this feeling that the Ghost Adventure crew is going to name us the contest winners, and we are going to get to go on three lockdowns with them." Ali responded matter-o-factly.

"Well, what are we doing standing in the door way arguing we should check Aaron's vlogs on twitter."

Ali slammed the door shut and we ran to my computer. I nearly missed the swivel chair as I threw myself into it. I quickly turned my computer on and waited for it to load. _Why didn't I have my computer_ _on and ready to go?_ I asked myself. We waited there in complete silence for what seemed like an hour but really it was like 5 minutes. All you could hear was the annoying noises from my old desktop computer that made it sound like it was ready to blow up. I really need to upgrade to a laptop, if only I could find enough money between rent, student loans, bills, and living essentials, my waitressing job just doesn't cut it.

"Hurry up type in your password, I can't take this agony" Ali said interrupting my thoughts.

"Turn away so I can type it in." I told her before I would type in my twitter password.

"Oh like I don't know that it's _I see dead people_." Ali said annoyed giving me an eye roll. Ok I know my password is messed up but I just love the movie sixth sense and I find the paranormal world interesting so I just thought it was kind of funny. Ali looked at me waiting before she just leaned over and typed it in for me.

"There, now go to Aaron's twitter and look for his new vlog." Ali said taking her hands away from the keyboard. I quickly scrolled through the people I was following and found Aaron Goodwin. I scrolled through his page and found his newest vlog, and clicked on it and held my breath.

"Did we win? Did we win? Did we win?" Ali asked bouncing up and down like a five year old waiting in line to see Santa.

"Will ya let the video load?" I said looking at her with my 'chill out' look. She just glared at me. Once the video loaded we watched intensely.

_"Aarons vlog!" Zak Bagans greeted into Aaron's camera. "We are going to finally name the winners to the Travel Channel's fan contest."_

"Oh my god this is agony!" Ali wined.

"Just wait for it." I told her in a hushed tone.

_ "The Travel Channel had you the fans write an essay and send in a video stating why you would like to join us; Zak, Nick, and Aaron, on three lockdowns." Zak told the camera as Aaron pointed it towards Zak, Nick, and himself._

_ "I don't think we should tell them just yet, we should make them wait." Nick Groff said into Aaron's camera._

"No!" Ali and I screamed at the same time.

_"Nah, we'll be nice and tell them now" Zak said easing our fears._

"Oh thank God" Ali said behind me.

"Fine" Nick said.

_ "Alright, we had to contest winners, since the entered as a pair as many of you did." Zak began" The winners of the Travel Channel's Join the Ghost Adventure Crew for three lockdowns contest is….Kristina Baker and Allison Field. Congrats guys you won. We will be emailing you the location for you to meet us at for the first lockdown. We will see you soon. And for all of you who didn't win we are sorry and we appreciate you for entering. And for now this was Aaron's Vlog."_

My heart stopped. Did we really win the contest? Were we really going to get to join the Ghost adventure crew on three lockdowns?

"OMG! We won we won we won" Ali sang as she danced around the room. I threw my mouse pad at her.

"Knock it off, Let's see where we have to meet them." I told her, and she ran back and leaned on the back of my chair waiting for me to check my email. I logged into my yahoo and scrolled through mu hundreds of emails that I never check anymore. Mainly all junk mail. "OMG here it is. _'Dear Contest winners we are excited to meet you and would like out first location to be at the St. Marks Hotel in San_ _Diego, California on March 30. We can't wait to see you there.'_ Signed Zak, Nick, and Aaron "I read the email to her.

"No fucking way! I can't believe it. I just simply can't. Me and you are gonna be locked in a haunted place for 12 hours with the Zak Bagans, the Nick Groff, and the Aaron Goodwin. It is so very exciting!" Ali yelled excitedly in my ear as I finished reading the email to her.

"Yes, it's exciting, but why do you keep emphasizing the word 'the' and why do you put it before each of their names?" I simply asked.

"Because they are that amazing, duh Kristy! You should know, you are equally obsessed as me." She responded placing her hands at her hips. Ali was an average woman. She wasn't super tall but she was about 5'6" unlike me who is only a mere 5"2'. She was very pretty, however, with her short brown hair, and her slender body. She was my best friend and has been since high school. Ali is just a burst of energy in my life, always on the move and always forcing me into stuff. Unlike me she is so carefree. I like being me; an average bodied female with my long sandy blonde hair. Actually my hair is my favorite thing about me. I always get compliments on the color. I went to dye it once and the hair dresser refused to because my natural color was one so many women would kill for so I left it.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Ali asked snapping me back from my random thoughts.

"Uh, no sorry what did you say?" I asked sheepishly.

"I asked I you were going to reply to their email. "She told me with an eye roll, "You were on another one of you random train of thoughts, weren't you?"

"Yup, you caught me", I said, "I'll email them right away telling them we will be there at the first lockdown."

"Good, I can't wait to get locked inside with them" Ali beamed as she told me this, but I couldn't help but grin too. This was so exciting. We actually won!

...

_**Thank you for reading! I know it is short but it is only the beginning! Please review and tell me what you think of my first story! Thank you!**_


	2. Authors note--Please ReadImportant

Hi, I know i haven't updated this in about a year. well i'm not sure where i want to go with this, and i haven't received any reviews. should i continue the story? Please let me know! Thanks and Happy New Year!


End file.
